Daddy Blues
by iwha
Summary: Being a parent has its ups and downs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I. Don't. Own. Prince. Of. Tennis.

**A/N:** Another Atosaku.. kyaaa~~! spread the love~!

* * *

Atobe Keigo is running around his mansion, frantically searching for his daughter. His daughter had just decided to play hide and seek, and being the loving and overly paranoid father that he is, he panicked, and for good reason. His daughter is a very adventurous, curious little girl.

He has two children actually, thankfully the youngest, Hikaru, is just a baby and doesn't fuss a lot since he's only 8 months old. He's currently sleeping along with his wife in the nursery. His daughter, on the other hand, is a very active young girl, very common in her age group but very tiring to look after.

As he neared the tennis court of the mansion, he heard the familiar sounds of tennis balls. Weary from running, he slowly walked near the courts and was unsurprised at the sight of his eldest trying her hardest to hit a ball from her racket. He placed his hands on his hips, silently chuckling while shaking his head at his own mistake. His daughter became a fan of tennis ever since she heard the story on how he and his wife met. Ever since then, she frequently came to the courts and tried practicing tennis.

He slowly walked towards the toddler and gently took the racket from her chubby hands. Ami looked up in surprise as she saw her tou-tan towering over her. Oh-oh….

Atobe bent down to his daughter's level.

"Do you want tou-chan to teach you tennis Ami-chan?"

Ami's face lit up and nodded enthusiastically. He ruffled her hair and smiled softly. She has her mother's doe eyes. So similar to his Sakuno, they really are mother and daughter.

"Come on. Let me teach you how to serve. You grip the racket like this…."

The duo both had a great time together.


	2. A few years back

_A few years back….._

Atobe Sakuno smiled softly as she slowly sips the warm chocolate from her mug. In front of her are the people she loves the most in the world: her wonderful husband and her daughter.

"Tou-tan! Tou-tan! Can 'anta weawy gwamp any 'ish?" ('Can Santa really grant any wish?')

Ami asked her father with eyes brimming with curiosity and excitement. Atobe chuckled as he lifted his daughter up to sit in his lap. He still can't believe how blessed he was. Having Sakuno as his wife (It took him a _really_ long time to make her fall for him, and then asking her to be his wife. But details, details.), and blessed to have a healthy, lively daughter, he loves the two very much. He'd rather lose all of his money and lose his skills in tennis than lose the two of them, that's how important Sakuno and Ami to him.

"Yes, but only if you're a very good girl, but if you're not"

He paused dramatically, making the nudge him impatiently. He gently pinched his daughter's nose, making the young girl pout cutely.

"You'll get a coal on your sock" He then pointed the socks that they put on top of their fireplace. Ami nodded seriously, as serious as a three-year old can, but she reverted back to her lively self and snuggled closer to her father.

"Woo'ies em 'ilk?" ('Cookies and Milk?')

"There for Santa because he gets hungry and thirsty from delivering presents to every kid in the world"

Ami nodded in understanding, just then their butler came and announced that the food is ready. He then lifted his daughter once again and together with his wife, they marched off to eat.

A few hours later, as they tucked their daughter to bed, Sakuno helped her husband to suit up on his Santa costume. Although Atobe didn't like it one bit, but if it could make his two important girls happy, then why not? Besides, after doing this he'll get his Christmas gift from his wife, if you know what it means.

As he was about to put the gifts on his daughter's sock next, he saw a note inside. He couldn't help but laugh a little bit at what was written there. Even though it was badly written, he could still understand what it was.

'_Dear Santa,_

_Kaa-tan taught Ami-chan how to write and spell today. Tou-tan also told me about you. Ami-chan wants a lot of toys and candies but Ami-chan wants to have a baby sister or brother the most. Ami-chan wants to have a playmate and to share toys with._

_Atobe Ami'_

He then put the gifts inside, ate a couple of the cookies and drank the milk. He went upstairs and got inside the room him and his wife shares.

"Keigo how was it?"

Sakuno asked as she helps him out of the suit. He just kissed her in the lips and smiled. After getting out of the big suit, he handed her the letter.

"It was fine, but I need to fulfill another wish as Santa though"

Sakuno frowned in confusion at what her husband said, but she took the piece of paper from his hand and read at what it said. Her eyes then widen in surprise as she finally understood what he meant. Atobe then snaked his arms around her waist from behind and showered her shoulder and neck with butterfly kisses, making Sakuno moaned unconsciously.

"Are you sure about this Keigo? Remember what happened to you last time?"

Atobe paused for a bit, remembering the time his daughter was born. He grimaced a little at the memory, what's sad about it is that all of his former team-mates were there, along with the former Seigaku team, his parents and her grandmother. As soon as Sakuno first screamed, he fainted. He only came back to his senses when his daughter's finally born, with Fuji taping all of it in his camera. He remembered how all of them laughed their asses off, even Tezuka and Echizen.

"It'll be fine. Now, where were we?"

He smirked as he lifted off his wife towards their bed. Almost a year later, Hikaru was born. And yes, Atobe did faint again, with Fuji filming the whole thing… again.


	3. Where do babies come from?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Where do babies come from Tou-tan?"

A five year-old Hikaru asked his father, which made said father sputter his own drink. Unfortunately for Oshitari, who is now regretting to visit today of all days, he received an unannounced and unwelcomed shower. Right in the face too, might as well add.

"Sorry, Oshitari" Atobe muttered to him, Oshitari just sighed tiredly. Atobe then turned towards his son, who is still looking at him expectantly.

"W-well…. Uh…"

Little Hikaru leaned in closer, looking up at him with his big, cute blue eyes. It made Atobe gulp nervously. Oshitari, on the other hand, stayed quiet. He knew first hand on what's it like for your own child to ask that dreaded question and how he struggled to explain it, and he was doctor too. If it was someone else, he could tell them all about it, and with images to boot. But that aside, it's Atobe's turn now, not his.

"Hikaru asked Kaa-chan b-but…. Kaa-chan died."

Both men then looked at the toddler, alarmed. Quickly, Atobe stood up and scooped his son in his arms with Oshitari in tow.

"Where's Kaa-chan Hikaru?"

"She's with nee-chan. Last time Hikaru saw them, they're at the living room"

Both older men nodded at each other and proceeded to go to the living room. There, Atobe saw his wife lying on the couch with his daughter and Michael **[1]** fanning her to life. He then felt something wet on his right shoulder, and saw that his son was tearing up. He gave the boy a re-assuring smile.

"Tou-chan?"

"She'll be fine, she's just asleep."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But where do babies come from?"

"…."

* * *

**[1]** Michael - apparently, according to Prince of Tennis wiki, Atobe's butler's name is Michael.


	4. Day-care

_**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except Ami and Sousuke.**_

**A/N:** I'm just winging this thing, so the updates will be irregular.

* * *

"Ami, daycare isn't scary. So please, for the love of God, let go of your mother!"

Atobe exclaimed, exasperated at his daughter's antics. Currently, she's clinging to Sakuno's leg for dear life.

"No!"

"Ami"

"You can't make me!"

Seeing that her husband would snap anytime soon, Sakuno tried another tactic.

"Ami-chan, tell you what, we'll go eat cake later okay?"

At the mention of cake, Ami's eyes instantly sparkled and immediately let go of her mother. Both Atobe and Sakuno sighed in relief.

"And Ami," Atobe added, "I heard that Sousuke will also be here." Just like he said, Oshitari appeared with his son in tow.

"Sou-chan!"

"Ami-chan!"

"Looks like she'll be just fine, Keigo-kun"

Atobe just smiled.


	5. I'm Pregnant

_**Disclaimer: I don't own POT except Hikaru-kun and Ami-chan.**_

**A/N:** This one is set way before Ami-chan is born, this is when Atobe and Sakuno has just got recently married. And also, something mellow and heart-warming.

* * *

Sakuno gulped nervously as she impatiently walks back and forth in front of Michael. Michael, on his part, put a hand on his mistress' shoulder, effectively stopping the young woman from her pacing.

"Madam, it'll be fine. You don't need to worry. I'm sure that Keigo-sama will be pleased with the news."

He gave her a reassuring smile that made Sakuno smile back, albeit a bit reluctant. She's still jittery and nervous, anxious to tell her husband the news.

"I don't know, Michael-san. What if… what if he won't accept it? What if I disappoint him? What if –?"

The old man sighed softly, he knows that his mistress doubts herself sometimes, but he knows that his master is not that petty. Even though said master can sometimes be a handful, especially pertaining to said master's ego. He has a lot of faith in the young couple, they'll persevere. He just hopes that this'll end well, i.e. his master's reaction will be, and he hoped but doubted it, a LOT less dramatic.

"Sakuno-sama, have faith in Keigo-sama. He loves you very much. You and I both are well aware of that. If it's the master, I'm sure that he'll be ecstatic to hear the news." By this time, the old man is already chuckling silently. "But let's just hope that when he hears the news, he'll react less dramatic than usual."

At this, even Sakuno giggled despite herself. Knowing her husband, he will, without a doubt, flaunt it to every single person that they know. Especially her former suitors, especially them, he'll rub it in their faces. She just hopes that he'll still be alive when she gives birth.

* * *

Atobe sighed tiredly when he had come home. Work was hell, to put it bluntly. One of his employees mixed up two very important documents, another document was accidentally shredded, and a caffeine-high Jirou visited him for reasons he couldn't fathom, suffice to say his day went downhill from there. He needs his peace; he needs his paradise, so needs his wife and her loving care and support. That's the only thing that kept him sane recently.

As he enters the living room, he smiled as soon as he saw his wife; he loosened his necktie from his collar and walks towards her. He gathers her up in his arms, earning a surprised yelp from his wife. He nuzzled his face in her neck.

"_Tadaima*_"

He whispers in her ear softly, chuckling a little when he saw his wife blush. He is so lucky to have her, and not her persistent suitors. _'HA! Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!'_

"_Okaeri*_, how's your day been _koi_*? Remember, it's your turn today"

He rests his head on her lap and then proceeded to tell her on how his day went. It's been their ritual of sorts, ever since they got married. He would always put his head on her lap, and then they'd talk on how their day went. They exchange turns on who goes first. And also, it's just for her that he never refers to himself _'Ore-sama'_, just a normal _'I'_. **[1]**

"That sounds awful, Keigo-kun. What happened after that?"

"Well, Jirou kept on pestering me until finally, just to shut him up, I said yes. I should've said no, because a caffeine-high Jirou is a lot worse than a sugar-high Jirou. You already know how he is whenever he's sugar high, just think of it like that but double –no – make that ten times like that."

"Wow…. That's….. Bad"

"I know, and it sucks that I have to work overtime tomorrow. So Honey, I'll be home late tomorrow. Your turn now"

"Well, I just took a pregnancy test today, about five times actually, and it's positive."

Atobe was about to close his eyes but as soon as he heard what his wife had said, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Really?"

He put a hand on her still-flat stomach and looked at it in wonder and adoration, gracing a small content smile on his face. It made Sakuno smile back.

"Yes, I even confirmed it when I visited Oshitari-san to double-check"**[2]**

Atobe nodded and hugged her close to him, softly murmuring _'thank you'_ as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

**[1]** - In Japan, _Ore_ is usually the term that men mostly uses when referring to themselves. They usually starts referring themselves this from their teens up to adulthood, it's also a blunt and rough way to refer ones' self. _Ore-sama_ on the other hand, is an attitude often used to refer high and mighty people (or those egoistic and narcissistic people, what's the difference anyway?) and sometimes, in Atobe's case, they refer themselves this way. In this sentence, Atobe refers to himself as Ore and not Ore-sama, to show how much he truly cares for Sakuno.

**[2]** - The Oshitari I'm referring to is Oshitari Kenya, not Oshitari Yuushi. In the my story, it just so happens that Kenya's in Tokyo when Sakuno decided to have a check-up. Kenya still lives in Osaka, he's just on Tokyo temporarily to help out Yuushi.

***Tadaima** - I'm home

***Okaeri** - Welcome home

***Koi** - Love (It has a lot of meaning, but let's just stick to love for the story's sake.)


End file.
